


London You Are a Gun

by aderyn



Series: Three Guns [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chemistry, Crimes & Criminals, Explosions, Guns, Heartbeats, Love, Murder, Pulse - Freeform, Weapons, and Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You at the hand.</p>
<p>All the click and hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London You Are a Gun

London you are a gun.

The silenced pop of Trafalgar, all the click and hammer. Cold muzzle, and eye. And Eye. Violet with veinlight and strange interiors.

You at the ready. You in the hand.

Cities don't kill. They do.

*****

The criminals, that is.

"John!" Sherlock calls. It's 4 am. Something off in the air in the next block.

Something in the traffic-fumes, the compounds wafting pavementward.

Marylebone copper and bloody with it.

Sleep dissolves in solution, caustic, pops John’s lids, props them for the run, the cab, the beast Sherlock finds in a chip shop.

Backs into a wall with John’s best-not-spoken-of.

Claps, delighted, with the church chimes.

Cracks with the shot of spray from the street.

A smile that is.

At weary Sally. At the late Met.

Lestrade’ll blink java at them, say _murder._

_Murder._

*****

“Did you see the looks,” Sherlock says, smirks, “on their faces.”

John's knuckles are bruised and he's laughing, elbows grooving the formica.

Breakfast noodles in the dark and Sherlock brackets a wrist, bends joints to the fluorescents like the bones that they are.

_Here._

Where their double pulses shock the dawn, cordite that hasn’t been since the wars, into dawning.

_But can you hear it._

_You can hear it._

_You at the ready. You in the hand._

Their sunrise goes off with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Guns of Brixton](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqcizZebcaU)


End file.
